


日本語訳：Dedication

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伯爵は手下たちを大事にしていた。伯爵と彼らについての軽い物語、腐り風味はほんの少しだけ。伯爵はまだ少佐をモノにしてません。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dedication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



一年のうち23日を、伯爵は自分のチームのメンバーのために使うことにしていた。裏の世界に名を知られた美術窃盗犯エロイカとして活躍を始めた頃、伯爵にはまだそんな習慣はなかった。しかしながら数々の失敗…例えばジョン・ポールの卒業式とその後の祝賀会をすっかり忘れていて、しばらくの間みんなから冷たい目で見られたのが最悪の失敗だったのだが、それをきっかけに伯爵は行いを改めた。手始めにカレンダーを手に入れた…というかまあ盗んだ。手描き限定版のカレンダーで、うんうん、この絵の男性カップルってなかなか感じいいよね…。さてそれから記憶のいいボーナムの助けを借りて、伯爵は各人の誕生日やらの重要な日付を丹念に書き入れてみた。ありがちなことだが、いくつかの日程が運悪くぶつかっていた。それは伯爵の意向に一致していなかったので、プランBが実行されることになった。

そうして８年が経った。伯爵のメンバーたちはきっかり20名にまで増員していた。仕事に対する熱中と献身は各々でさまざまだったが、とにかくきっちり二十人。プラス、大晦日とクリスマスと伯爵自身の誕生日を入れて23の特別な日を一年12ヶ月に均等にふたつずつ振り分け、ただレッド・グローリア伯爵生誕祭の７月だけにはただひとつの記念日として定めた。伯爵はロマンチックなことが大好きだったから、24個めの記念日を７月のもう一つの記念日として、かのドイツ人の恋人との爽やかな初夏の結婚式のためにとっておきたかったのだ。とはいえ、それはまだ考えるだけでじれったくて身を震わせるような、将来の夢に過ぎなかったのだが。

誕生日やその他の記念日に際しては、もちろんのことながら細心の注意をこめて選ばれたプレゼントが恭しく授与されることにかわりはなかった。しかしながらそれとは全く別に、メンバーたちは一年のうち一日をそれぞれ与えられ、その日を伯爵とだけ過ごせるという特権を与えられた。ごく初期の数年には、その一日には夜とその秘め事も含まれたこともあったようなのだが、例のハプスブルグ家の血を引くという誰やらと面識を得てほどなく、伯爵からチームのメンバーへの親愛の情は親しみに満ちた抱擁と軽いキス以上のものでは表されなくなっていた。

その特別な日に『犠牲者』は前もって注意を受けなかった。伯爵はただ彼をかっさらって行くのだった。(もちろん、本人にその他の急用がないことを確認した上で。) それからふたりはまる一日を楽しく過ごした。どういう楽しみ方をするかは、メンバー個人の好みに合わせて綿密に準備されていた。

例えばルディの場合はこうだった。彼はポーカー・プレーヤーである。そこで彼らは多くの場合モンテ・カルロかラスベガスにひとっ飛びして、タキシードを着用に及んだ乗客たちだけの特別なテーブルで豪壮な賭けを楽しんだ。伯爵がどんなにけしかけても、ルディは伯爵のそばを離れなかった。ルディにとって伯爵は黄金に輝くラッキーアイテムだったからだ。ラッキーアイテムはじっさいのところ霊験あらたかだった。というのは、伯爵はルディが大勝ちするように周到に前もって根回ししておいたからだ。ルディはもしかしたらそのことに気付いていたかもしれないが、そんな気配は微塵も見せず、大儲けのたびにまるでジェイムズのように喜んでみせるのだった。

ボーナムのための日は、たいてい冬の真っ最中になった。ボーナムは遠出を好まなかったから、彼らはその通りに過ごした。ときにはゆっくりとした散歩に出かけ、さまざまなことを穏やかに話し合った。街に出るとか、どこかに言ったり何かをしたりすることは決してなかった。ただ樺の木の薪を惜しげもなく火にかけた暖炉のある伯爵の部屋で、静かに心地よく過ごすのだった。彼らは食事をし、チェスを楽しみ、映画を見て、贅沢な平和を享受した。伯爵は時折、この古い友人のための日が自分自身にとっての日でもあるのではないかと思うことがあった。それほどまでに心安くくつろげる日だったからだ。

ジョン・ポールは馬好きだった。それと美食と。美食の方はなんだかんだと言って結局どの特別な日にも提供されたが、ジョン・ポールの日の特別なことといえば、やはり馬に関することだった。この日には種馬の牧場へ出かけたり、馬の競りに参加したりするのが常だった。またはレースなど。ダービー・デイの日にアスコットに出かけるというのもお約束なイベントだった。伯爵はもちろんとびきりの帽子で参加した。実際のレースでジョン・ポールが必ず勝てるように根回しするのは、さすがの伯爵にも難しかったが、まあとにかく最善は尽くした。それから、二人で馬に乗って遠乗りに出かけることもあった。時にはゴールを決めて小さな競争もした。あの木まで。あの建物まで。森の中の小さな空き地まで…。敗者は勝者にキスを支払わねばならなかった。そして伯爵は、必要とあらばいとも優雅に負けを認める事ができるのだった。

 

「ジェイムズ君、きみの誕生日だからさ、庭でイチゴを摘んで、道端でそれを売るっていうのはどうかな？」

「お客とあなたの写真を撮って、別売りしてもいいですか、伯爵？」

「もちろんさ。その写真にサインをするのもいいね、追加料金でね！　日が暮れたら街に出て、願い事の噴水の小銭をさらおうよ。」

 

みんな幸せだった。もちろん伯爵本人も。そして残りの342日すべてをクラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ個人にだけ捧げる日を、彼はうっとりと夢見ているのである。

 

＜おしまい＞

**Author's Note:**

> 作者から：ほんの小さな可愛らしい思いつきの小話です。たぶん伯爵はとても思慮深い性格でもあると思います。誰かが時々彼をつついてあげれば、世界が自分を中心に回ってるんじゃないこともちゃんと思い出すんじゃないかな。


End file.
